to Kill You
by Ironyra
Summary: Hari ini Aku berdiri di hadapanmu. Kau yang dulu selalu menatapku dengan tatapan memuja. Kini, tatapanmu pun masih sama. Tetapi sayang, Kau melukaiku terlalu dalam. /AU/Riren/for Levi Movie Fest 2015


Summary:

Hari ini Aku berdiri di hadapanmu. Kau yang dulu selalu menatapku dengan tatapan memuja. Kini, tatapanmu pun masih sama. Tetapi sayang, Kau melukaiku terlalu dalam.

.

Genre : M

.

Genre : Action, Tragedy.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Ishamaya

Kill Bill © Quentin Tarantino

.

For Levi Movie Fest 2015

.

Promt hari keempat 22 desember 2015:

Action – Kill Bill

.

 **Warning : Violence, death characters, DLDR**

.

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU**

.

.

Dua pedang berdesing, beradu memecah heningnya malam. Levi Ackermen mengayunkan pedangnya ke kanan, mengarahkannya secara horizontal sambil memutar badan. Tiga musuh roboh, sisanya Sembilan. Tiga orang berhadapan langsung dengannya mengayunkan pedang lincahnya secara bersamaan ke arah Levi. Matanya waspada, Levi menghindar ke belakang melompat ke atas meja kayu mahoni mengkilap. Sembilan orang mengelilingi dirinya. Dengan setiap pedang terhunus di tangan mereka. Semua menatap waspada.

Levi memincingkan mata menghentak kakinya ke meja dan memusatkan kekuatannya di kaki, melompat dengan indah ke belakang. Sedikit saja, pakaian bagian belakangnya robek karena terkena ujung pedang lawan. Levi mendarat dengan mulus di samping ketiga korbannya tadi. Ia mengambil satu pedang, kini kedua tangannya memegang pedang dan Ia mengganti kuda-kuda.

"Sepertinya sekarang adil." Ucap Levi dingin.

Satu persatu lawan bertuxedo menghampirinya,

CRASH

CTASH

SIIING!

Suara dentingan pedang, sayatan daging dan hentakkan kaki mengalun menjadi melodi kematian. Sembilan lawan tumbang dan Levi berlalu meninggalkan dua belas manusia tanpa nyawa.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Levi menelusuri lorong dengan tergesa, dua pedang masih Ia pegang. Di ujung lorong, Levi sampai di sebuah taman belakang rumah seseorang yang sangat Ia ingin temui, sangat Ia cintai sekaligus benci dan sangat ingin Ia bunuh.

"Lama tak jumpa, Levi. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Dia memanggil nama Levi dengan santai.

.

 **Levi POV**

Saat itu musim panas, ketika Aku melamar Eren dan mengajaknya menikah. Aku dan Eren pergi ke Belanda satu bulan setelah Aku melamarnya. Aku ingin semuanya sempurna, tuxedo, kue, makanan, undangan sampai hal terkecil pun Aku sudah siapkan.

Minggu pagi di sebuah gereja kecil, dihadiri beberapa kerabat Aku dan Eren akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Eren adalah pusat duniaku, Ia sekarang menjadi ketua Yakuza di jepang, tapi Aku tidak peduli, satu-satunya yang Aku pedulikan saat ini adalah pernikahan kami berjalan dengan sempurna.

Aku melihatnya berjalan memasuki pintu gereja. Wajahnya berseri, Ia tampan dengan tuxedo hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu, sepatunya mengkilap dan rambutnya tersisir rapi – sempurna.

Seorang pendeta mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat unutuk kami ucap ulang sebagai janji setia. Eren yang lebih tinggi menatapku sejenak.

"Levi." Panggilan Eren menginterupsi kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan sang pendeta. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya " _Ada apa?"_

"Ini semua salah." Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya, sebuah pistol.

Eren mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat di depan kepalaku.

Aku kehilangan kemampuan berbicaraku dan hanya diam membeku.

"Ini semua salah, Levi."

DOR

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap

.

Keduanya kembali pada dimensi waktu yang sama. Mereka saling tatap, ada kerinduan, kemarahan, balas dendam dan rasa ingin membunuh terpercik dari tatapan keduanya.

"Aku akan meyelesaikan semuanya, Eren." Rasanya Levi sangat kesulitan untuk mengucapkan nama pria yang pernah Ia cintai.

"Aku tahu." Eren hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Kau boleh menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Lanjut Eren.

"Dengan senang hati." Ucap Levi final.

Levi menganyunkan kedua pedangnya bersamaan, mengarahkannya langsung pada Eren. Eren menghindar dengan mudah dengan melompat kebelakang. Ia mengambil pdang yang masih tersarung di bangku taman dan menghunuskannya ke udara.

Mata mereka bersiborok. Kuda-kuda mereka sama. Keduanya berlari kea rah yang sama, menuju ke tengah taman. Pedang mereka beradu membentuk huruf X, Levi memutar pedangnya mencoba mengenai bagian vital Eren. Eren tetap menangkis dengan membenturkan pedangnya. Teknik pedang mereka sama, keduanya terengah setelah beberapa serangan.

"Kau masih hebat meskipun selama dua tahun koma, Levi." Eren memuji Levi tulus.

 _Cih_ , Levi mendecih jijik, tak sudi disanjung oleh orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Membuatnya harus menghabiskan dua tahun di atas ranjang rumah sakit tanpa kesadaran.

"Bagaimana jika kita sedikit bersenang-senang" Eren menjatuhkan pedangnya dan bersiap-siap dengan kuda-kuda menyerang.

Levi menyeringai, Ia melakukan hal yang sama, menjatuhkan pedangnya dan bersiap meyerang Eren. Dengan amarah yang membuncah Levi menyerang Eren terlebih dahulu. Levi berniat menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, dengan jurus finalnya, tapak lima langkah. Levi melakukan jurus tapak lima langkahnya dengan cepat, menekan titik-titik saraf Eren tetapi Eren tak memberikan perlawana, atau sengaja tak melawan?

Eren jatuh, tapi belum mati. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Ia masih hidup dan sehat. Tapi hidupnya tinggal lima langkah lagi, Eren sangat tahu.

"Aku kira jurus itu hanya isapan jempol." Eren berujar skeptis.

"Aku tak menyangka akan melihatnya , bahkan ternyata Aku korbannya."

Levi hanya diam dan mencoba mencerna keadaan _Kenapa Eren tak melawan?_

Eren bangkit, Ia terbatuk dan cairan berbau amis keluar dari mulutnya. Eren tersenyum kea rah Levi.

"Kau pantas melakukan balas dendam, dan Aku pantas mati." Eren melangkah sekali mengahampiri Levi.

Satu.

"Kau tak berubah."

Dua.

"Begitu pun Aku."

Tiga.

"Kau tahu?"

Empat.

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

Lima.

Tubuh Eren ambruk tepat di depan Levi, kepalanya sempat terantuk ke pundak Levi.

Levi diam, air mukanya datar. Pipinya menghangat, air mata turun bebas dari matanya, melewati pipi, beruara di dagu lalu menetes ke mayat Eren. Pada akhirnya, Levi membalaskan dendamnya, namun lukanya semakin dalam.

.

" _When fortune smiles on something as violent and ugly as revenge, it seems proof like no other that no only does God Exist, you're doing his will."_ _ **The Bride – Kill Bill**_

 _ **END**_

A/N

Fanfiksi pertama di genre action, saya ngak bisa bikin adegan adu pedang atau saling tonjok, jadinya malah gini. Selesai bikin ff ini pengen langsung nonton Kill Bill, sayang ngak punya filenya. Hiks

Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
